


Rosso-Amelia

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del resto, era giusto così – sì disse il Dottore – aveva tutto il senso del mondo: un abbaino impossibile per la ragazza impossibile che viaggiava con un uomo impossibile sul più impossibile di tutti i mezzi di trasporto esistenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosso-Amelia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/gifts).



> Beta: Nessuno perché io ho una sola beta e non voglio spoilerarle nulla su questa meravigliosa serie, quindi siate clementi. E se l'avete letta appena pubblicata mi spiace per voi perché nel frattempo ho notato e corretto parecchie sviste. Perdono.
> 
> Dedica: A Reilin che me l'ha ispirata.

**  
******Rosso Amelia.****  
   
Clara dormiva avvolta nella penombra verde-azzurra della stanza che il Dottore le aveva fatto preparare in anticipo, fin dal giorno in cui si era messo in testa che l’avrebbe ritrovata.  
Nel sonno aveva un’aria così serena e fiduciosa che non sembrava nemmeno un’adulta.  
Assomigliava a una bimba, piuttosto. Una bimba qualsiasi, simile a tante altre, sebbene fosse più che evidente che Clara “Oswin” Oswald era proprio tutto fuorché una persona comune.  
Eppure eccola là: con una stanza tutta sua a bordo della TARDIS.  
Clara dormiva come una creatura innocente, speranzosa e priva di preoccupazioni.  
Aveva l’aria di una ragazzina ma il suo era un sonno ben diverso da quello di una bimba costretta ad addormentarsi con una grossa crepa divoratrice di universi che si allargava come un sogghigno sul muro della camera da letto.  
Nessun bambino avrebbe dovuto avere una cosa simile nella propria vita.  
Invece esistevano anche persone che erano cresciute fianco a fianco con una spaccatura nello spazio tempo che era capace di ingoiare esistenze intere.  
O per lo meno ce ne era stata una e il Dottore le aveva voluto tutto il bene del mondo.  
Gliene voleva ancora perché lei sarebbe stata sempre la sua Amelia. La ragazzina coraggiosa e nello stesso tempo spaventata che era rimasta a vivere da sola in una casa troppo grande e troppo vuota. Quella che non aveva avuto nessuno a cui rivolgersi, ma che sapeva sperare nell’impossibile e quindi aveva deciso di chiedere aiuto a Babbo Natale, anche se Natale era già passato da un bel pezzo.  
Era ironico – pensò il Dottore – che Babbo Natale non esistesse e al suo posto fosse arrivato lui, piovendo giù dal cielo sulla sua cabina telefonica. La TARDIS era calata in picchiata rombando come una cometa blu in fiamme e Amelia era stata lì ad accoglierlo anche se lui non era esattamente Babbo Natale.  
Che lui non lo fosse era ironico ed era un peccato. Babbo Natale era un tipo simpatico. Certo non indossava il cravattino, ma comunque aveva buon gusto in fatto di cappelli e amava il rosso, dunque lo si poteva perdonare perfino per tutta quella barba e per la scelta discutibile di giacche e pantaloni.  
Purtroppo, però, Babbo Natale non esisteva, così Amy aveva avuto lui in risposta alle sue preghiere.  
Aveva chiesto aiuto e in suo soccorso era arrivato il buffone più antico e più pericoloso dell’intero universo. Quanto sarebbe stato meglio se lei invece avesse sul serio incontrato solo un vecchietto un po’ strambo e bonario che nel peggiore dei casi l’avrebbe riempita di giocattoli e innocui animaletti di peluche.  
Ma Amy aveva avuto a disposizione soltanto il Dottore.  
Lei era stata una bambina coraggiosa ma nello stesso tempo spaventata che si era aggrappata a quel che le veniva concesso e in questo modo era stata capace di amare anche un pazzo come lui.  
Per Amy lui era sempre stato il Dottore straccione e stropicciato che era arrivato come un lampo e poi era ripartito sulla sua strana scatola blu, giurandole che sarebbe tornato a prenderla per mostrarle meraviglie a non finire.  
Amy l’aveva atteso per anni e nel frattempo, malgrado la delusione di non vederlo tornare, non si era rassegnata e aveva continuato a credere in lui. Amy aveva sempre sognato.  
Ma per quanto i suoi sogni potessero essere bellissimi il suo sonno era stato quasi sempre un po’ agitato.  
Anche al principio, quando il Dottore l’aveva appena conosciuta e lei era stata ancora un bambina.  
Era normale che lei avesse dormito così, perché si era ritrovata da sola nella sua casa vuota e con troppe stanze e perché, pur essendo sempre stata un tipino tosto e intrepido, di notte prima di chiudere gli occhi aveva ascoltato voci minacciose e estranee provenire dalle crepe nei muri della sua stessa esistenza.  
Il Dottore ricordava fin troppo bene come era stato il sonno di Amy sia da bambina che da adulta.  
Ah! Amelia Pond, la ragazzina scozzese con il nome da fiaba e gli stivaletti di gomma rossa, pronta ad aspettarlo per una vita intera, se fosse stato necessario.  
Lei era stata la sua minuscola, coraggiosissima, “bella addormentata”, e lui non era stato lì per svegliarla al momento giusto.  
L’aveva delusa fin dalla prima promessa e lei, ciononostante, aveva voluto concedergli amicizia e affetto incondizionati.  
Amy avrebbe potuto essere davvero una bambina qualunque se nella sua vita non si fosse formata una crepa impossibile e se di conseguenza lui non fosse precipitato nel suo giardino, proprio sul capanno degli attrezzi.  
Di sicuro non era stata una coincidenza. Il Dottore aveva sempre creduto ben poco nelle coincidenze, e men che meno ci credeva da quando aveva avuto modo di scambiare due parole con la Matrice della TARDIS.  
No, non si trattava del caso. Lui era finito nel giardino e nella vita di Amy per via della crepa e in un certo senso la crepa era fiorita come un sorriso maligno sul muro della camera di lei proprio per colpa sua.  
Quindi era ineccepibile: Amy avrebbe avuto una vita normale, se non fosse stato per lui.  
Clara, d’altro canto, gli era sembrata un rompicapo e un paradosso vivente fin dal primo incontro e più sondava il suo passato più gli pareva misteriosa e fuori dall’ordinario.  
Il Dottore non pensava che fosse questione di coincidenze neanche in quel caso.  
Ma Amelia Pond per certi versi era sempre stata una persona più comune di Clara Oswald.  
Nello stesso tempo, per lui era stata prima una bambina e poi una donna particolarmente speciale. La prima persona su cui lui avesse posato il suo sguardo rigenerato e, per l’undicesima volta, nuovo di zecca.  
Amy lo aveva accettato fin da quel primo sguardo e ora non era più lì con lui per ricambiare una sua occhiata, per fulminarlo con un’alzata di sopracciglio o per prenderlo in giro senza il minimo ritegno.  
C’era Clara, adesso, con il suo mistero e la meravigliosa impossibilità della sua esistenza.  
Eppure Amy ci sarebbe sempre stata. Il Dottore la sentiva dentro di sé, in ogni battito dei suoi due cuori.  
Amy era lì anche in quel momento, mentre lui vegliava il sonno di un’altra persona.  
Clara dormiva placida sotto i suoi occhi e il Dottore non poteva fare a meno di pensare che il suo modo di dormire, se non di sognare, era del tutto diverso da quello di Amy.  
Amy una volta si era addormentata per sfinimento raggomitolata sopra la sua buffa valigia per bambini – quella notte entrambe, sia Amelia sia la valigetta, erano state troppo piccole eppure piene di sogni enormi e grandiosi –  ed era rimasta fino al mattino a bagnarsi di rugiada in un giardino un po’ incolto e trascurato quanto lei, mentre lui, senza nemmeno saperlo, veniva meno alla parola data.  
Cinque minuti, le aveva detto. Solo cinque minuti. E poi, dopo averla ritrovata ormai adulta, aveva ribadito che ci sarebbe voluto un attimo e, invece, aveva sbagliato i calcoli ancora una volta.  
Ma lei aveva comunque voluto seguirlo e il Dottore le aveva assicurato che, quando lo avesse desiderato,  sarebbe stato in grado di riportarla indietro esattamente all’epoca e nel momento in cui lei avrebbe voluto essere. Glielo aveva promesso e nel farlo, sempre senza volere ma non senza incoscienza, le aveva mentito di nuovo.  
Amy era bloccata nell’epoca sbagliata, adesso. In un tempo che non le apparteneva affatto.  
E lui aveva fatto a Clara le stesse identiche promesse. Perché non era capace di lasciarla andare, e perché era un bugiardo matricolato e un egocentrico millantatore.  
Però Clara doveva avergli creduto tanto quanto aveva fatto Amy, visto che era lì e dormiva senza alcuna preoccupazione.  
Amy invece nel sonno aveva spesso inarcato un sopracciglio, oppure si era agitata un po’, con le labbra strette in una fessura e la fronte tutta corrugata.  
Ogni tanto era parsa perfino spaventata o smarrita, come se dietro le palpebre chiuse avesse riconosciuto un mondo diverso e fosse stata consapevole, a differenza che da sveglia, che le mancavano pezzi interi di vita e di affetti.  
Il Dottore aveva provato a rendergliene almeno qualcuno, ma a conti fatti erano stati molti di più quelli che le aveva fatto perdere per sempre.  
Con il suo desiderio di tenerla con sé e di stupirla con meraviglie sempre nuove l’aveva privata di Rory non sapeva nemmeno lui quante volte e, soprattutto, aveva tolto Melody appena nata dalle sue braccia di madre ancora un po’ inesperta.  
Non importava che Amy avesse avuto accanto Mel durante l’adolescenza e che avesse amato River con tutto il cuore. In un certo senso non era sufficiente.  
Per lei forse sì, ma non per il Dottore.  Di sicuro a lui saperlo non era mai bastato per giustificarsi.  
C’era poco da meravigliarsi del fatto che Amy avesse sempre avuto il sonno un po’ agitato.  
Praticamente solo quando l’aveva vista crollare su una spalla di Rory, in sala comando, dopo una di quelle mille nottate troppo lunghe e intense, il suo viso addormentato gli era parso davvero disteso.  
Il Dottore immaginava che lei fosse sempre stata altrettanto serena quando condivideva il letto e il sonno con Rory nella quotidianità di tutti i giorni.  
Immaginava che lo fosse stata anche  mentre viaggiavano insieme, almeno quando lei e Rory si chiudevano nella loro stanza, lasciando fuori lui, le più folli avventure e tutto il resto del mondo.  
Sì, il Dottore pensava che quel sonno, sereno perché cullato dalle braccia di Rory,  fosse continuato anche dopo  il tocco dell’Angelo, nei lunghi anni in cui Amelia Pond e Rory Williams avevano vissuto insieme a New York, in un epoca che non era la loro.  
Lui comunque aveva bisogno di pensare a Amy immersa ogni notte in un sonno finalmente tranquillo.  
Doveva ripetersi mille volte al giorno che lei aveva avuto accanto Rory per una vita intera ed era stata felice e al sicuro, pur se aveva dovuto finire la propria esistenza nel periodo storico sbagliato e così lontana da lui e da River.  
Il Dottore aveva bisogno di crederci e sperava con tutto se stesso di non sbagliarsi al riguardo.  
Ma non poteva fare a meno di ricordare tutte le volte in cui era stato sulla sua di spalla che Amy si era addormentata.  
Era accaduto spesso, prima che Rory tornasse, nel periodo in cui lui solo aveva ricordato e intanto aveva custodito gelosamente una scatolina di velluto rosso e l’anello di fidanzamento contenuto al suo interno.  
A quell’epoca Amy era stata convinta di essere felice, ma il Dottore aveva saputo che lei non lo era affatto. Lui era stato consapevole di quanto in realtà Amelia Pond era stata perduta e incompleta mentre girovagava ovunque in sua compagnia, credendosi appagata.  
In quel periodo, Amy aveva sorriso senza nemmeno sapere di essere stata tagliata a metà e privata di così tanta anima.  
E poi nel sonno era stata più agitata che mai.  
Nel ricordarlo il Dottore si passò una mano tra i capelli, con lentezza, con tenerezza, solo perché era così che a suo tempo aveva fatto con lei per rassicurare l’angoscia che Amy non era stata neppure conscia di provare.  
E ora lei non c’era più e lui non poteva più accarezzarle i capelli e pensare che erano rossi, oh, davvero, davvero rossi e splendidi e grandiosi e mitici.  
Rossi del rosso definitivo!  
Perfino più rossi di quelli di Donna, già. Più rossi di quelli di chiunque, compreso Vincent Van Ghog.  
Rossi come lui stesso, pur nei suoi desideri più sfrenati, non aveva mai nemmeno osato sperare di poterli avere.  
Nel pensarci il Dottore sorrise tra sé e sé e si disse che forse un giorno si sarebbe svegliato e finalmente anche i suoi capelli sarebbero stati di quel glorioso colore sfolgorante.  
Magari sarebbe morto per l’ennesima volta e dopo, al suo risorgere, avrebbe avuto in testa lo stesso fulgore della chioma fiammeggiante di Amy.  
Sperò per allora di essersi meritato un simile onore. Altrimenti, lo sapeva, gli avrebbe fatto un gran male guardarsi per la prima volta nello specchio per scoprire quel dettaglio dell’ennesimo corpo nuovo. Riscoprirsi diverso però sempre uguale sarebbe stato anche peggio del solito.  
Ma, se nel frattempo avesse potuto fare ammenda in qualche modo, allora quel giorno avrebbe potuto concedersi di gioire per tutto quel rosso e si sarebbe sorriso con ironica indulgenza ammiccando al riflesso di un se stesso ancora del tutto sconosciuto.  
Era una cosa su cui stava lavorando: sul fare penitenza, sul meritarsi in futuro di avere finalmente i capelli rosso fuoco, e soprattutto sul fatto di  potersi perdonare ogni volta che nel vederli avrebbe pensato a Amy.  
Clara stessa faceva parte di quello sforzo. O se non altro era quel che il Dottore si augurava, anche se sapeva che in parte era solo questione della sua solita, stupida, incosciente curiosità e del suo dannatissimo egoismo.  
Infatti, fino ad allora, nessuna delle sue incarnazioni era mai riuscita ad avere i capelli rossi e magari il motivo era proprio che, fin dal principio, non se li era  meritati affatto e che mai l’avrebbe fatto perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a scontare tutte le sue colpe. Non fosse stato altro che per il dettaglio che ogni sua nuova incarnazione sembrava solo capace di accumularne altre rispetto a quelle delle incarnazioni precedenti.  
In ogni caso i capelli di Amy non sarebbero mai più scorsi tra le sue dita e non gli avrebbero mai più solleticato il viso mentre lui si chinava per appoggiarle la fronte sulla fronte.  
Era un bene – si ripeté – era soltanto un bene. Amy era con Rory, non aveva bisogno d’altro e finalmente era al sicuro da lui, dalle sue scelte egocentriche e da tutti i pericoli che, inevitabilmente, lui si trascinava sempre dietro.  
Il Dottore era convintissimo di non essere stato poi un gran bene nella vita di Amy.  
Le aveva restituito madre e padre, almeno per un po’, ma a che prezzo?  
A ogni modo non era stato in grado di renderle l’infanzia che lei aveva perduto e in seguito le aveva rubato perfino quella di sua figlia.  
Il Dottore avvertì dentro di sé una fitta di rabbia furiosa. Sapeva che quella collera era rivolta contro se stesso. C’erano momenti in cui potendo si sarebbe fatto a pezzi con le sue stesse mani e altri in cui sperava che prima o poi l’ennesimo pericolo lo annientasse.  
Era arrivato perfino al punto di pregare che un falso Dio, un’abominevole, gigantesco vampiro interstellare, si portasse davvero via la sua anima e i suoi ricordi e lo liberasse di tutti quegli anni vissuti, di tutto il dolore provato e causato, di tutti i rimorsi, di tutti ricordi e i rimpianti. Di tutto se stesso.  
Le sue labbra presero una piega amara mentre ricordava quel momento del recente passato, poi all’improvviso gli tornò in mente la sola volta in cui, anche se Rory non c’era, aveva visto Amy dormire davvero serena e senza un pensiero al mondo.  
In quel momento Amy era stata di nuovo bambina e lui ricordava di averla presa in braccio, sollevandola dall’umidità del prato, e di averla infilata sotto le coperte in un gesto che per lui era stato carico di altre memorie: quelle riguardanti i troppi amici ormai perduti, i ricordi del tempo trascorso con sua nipote, e quelli appartenuti al padre che lui ormai non era più da così tanto tempo.  
Rammentava di aver guardato Amelia dormire e di essere rimasto lì a parlarle, con affetto, con immenso rimpianto e, in fondo, con il suo solito egoismo. Anche nel momento dell’addio si era aggrappato a lei e aveva prima di tutto lottato per tentare di trovare una via di scampo, in lei e nella capacità immensa che Amy possedeva di far rivivere i suoi cari con la sola forza del ricordo.  
L’aveva usata come un’ancora o una cima di sicurezza, per non perdersi e per non svanire.  
Eppure nel ripensarci sorrise, perché malgrado tutto Amy era stata così bella e pura, inconsapevole e addormentata in attesa di un futuro migliore, mentre lui se ne era stato lì a compiangersi e a cianciare e blaterare per salvarsi la vita.  
Amy era valsa la pena di riavvolgere la propria esistenza e di partire per un viaggio che avrebbe potuto essere senza ritorno.  
Il Dottore avrebbe voluto poterla osservare di nuovo in quel modo tanto intimo e paterno.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto guardarla dormire e ritrovare dentro di sé la stessa totale assenza di sensi di colpa che lo aveva accompagnato a sorpresa quella notte, subito dopo averle detto addio.  
Allora c’erano comunque stati rimpianti, sì, perché lui ne aveva sempre qualcuno di scorta, ma una volta tanto nei confronti di Amy non aveva avuto nulla da rimproverarsi.  
In quell’occasione gli era bastato sapere che la stava lasciando al sicuro, in un mondo in cui lui non ci sarebbe stato e lei avrebbe riavuto indietro tutto.  
Anche ora sapeva che, per quanto nell’epoca sbagliata, lei era vissuta lontana da ulteriori pericoli, senza di lui, per così tanti decenni tranquilli accanto a Rory. Amy stessa gli aveva assicurato di aver avuto una vita felice.  
Adesso, però, a differenza di quella notte così lontana in cui l’aveva lasciata dormire ed era andato via pronto a sacrificarsi, nel pensare a lei e a Rory il Dottore si sentiva in colpa.  
Perciò avrebbe tanto voluto rivederla ancora una volta immersa nei suoi sogni di bambina.  
Ma non poteva, quindi restò appoggiato allo stipite della porta, in totale silenzio, a guardare Clara dormire e a pensare che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, perché il sonno era una delle cose più sacre e private che potessero esistere.  
Sì sentiva un po’ ladro e un po’ impiccione a starsene immobile a fissarla, però ne aveva bisogno.  
Subito dopo averla ritrovata gli era parso di essere addirittura destinato a fare solo quello: guardarla dormire e vegliarla.  
Vigilare su di lei mentre Clara era abbandonata nel sonno oppure perduta nell’incoscienza e accasciata sul tavolino di un bar in attesa che lui fosse finalmente capace di salvarla.  
Il primo giorno, non appena era riuscito a rintracciarla, aveva perfino dovuto metterla a letto.  
Le aveva lisciato i capelli, così diversi da quelli di Amy, così assolutamente “non-rossi”, e  poi le aveva promesso che l’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro.  
Era sempre stato un gran bugiardo, ma per una volta sperava che la bugia potesse tramutarsi in realtà.  
Specie con Clara che gli era sfuggita già due volte tra le dita.  
Ma era stato in passato. Ora era il momento delle scoperte e di convincersi che si poteva sperare di nuovo.  
Era il tempo in cui posare biscotti fragranti sul comodino di una nuova ospite misteriosa, e in cui  scoprire l’ennesimo essere umano e sentire i due cuori stringersi nello stesso momento sia per la felicità che per il dolore.  
Adesso lui poteva cercare di credere di nuovo in se stesso e aveva voglia di stupire Clara e di scoprila, conoscerla e comprenderla.  
Il che non voleva dire che non l’avesse già messa in pericolo più di un paio di volte, significava solo che lui aveva un bisogno viscerale di pensare che fosse giusto così perché se la sarebbero cavata e non sarebbe finita come tutte le altre volte, come con quasi tutti gli altri.  
Non per Clara. Avrebbe fatto in modo di non farle del male e quando fosse giunto il momento di salutare anche lei non si sarebbe sentito i cuori così pesanti, anche se di sicuro avrebbe avvertito la solita fitta di sofferenza dovuta all’addio.  
O almeno era quello che si raccontava fin dal momento in cui lei aveva accettato di seguirlo sulla TARDIS.  
In realtà anche se era già passato un po’ di tempo il Dottore non era ancora del tutto pronto per ricominciare con un nuovo compagno e risalire sulla solita, vecchia e magnifica giostra, ma nello stesso tempo non stava più nella pelle dalla voglia di fare un giro e di riaprire le danze.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere molto più a lungo per la mancanza di Amy e per quella di Rory.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare all’uno senza l’altro e non sapeva da che parte iniziare a districare il senso di lutto che provava per l’una rispetto a quello che prova per l’altro. Né lo voleva fare davvero. Non ci sarebbe riuscito sul serio.  
Nello stesso tempo, però, era così incredibilmente bello non essere  più solo. Non così tanto solo, almeno. “Non-solo” era la parola giusta.  
Era addirittura grandioso sentirsi “non-solo” il tanto che fino a quel momento era stato capace di concedersi.  
Quando si scordava di rinfacciare a se stesso che lui era unico e che era un sopravvissuto perché sopravvivere alla sua gente era tutto ciò che si era meritato dalla vita, quando non rivedeva i suoi mille fantasmi, con Amy e Rory in testa, e si dedicava solo a Clara e a dipanare la curiosa, arruffata matassa di un’esistenza impossibile, allora essere finalmente “non-solo” funzionava benone.  
Guardarla dormire così tranquilla contribuiva a consolidare quella sensazione.  
Clara aveva un sonno molto più sereno di Amy. Sorrideva, perfino. Forse stava sognando di sfornare un soufflé.  
E mentre lei dormiva la TARDIS ronzava piano come se avesse voluto farle le fusa , anche se in realtà era vero tutto il contrario.  
Per Clara la cara vecchia Sexy, che ne sapeva sempre una più del diavolo, aveva inventato una stanza perfetta, la cui versione definitiva era una cosa strana e un poco assurda a metà tra lo stile moderno e un sottotetto vittoriano perso sotto un cielo immenso di stelle.  
Anche se non avrebbe dovuto esserci c’era perfino un abbaino che mostrava il buio cupo dello spazio a tratti punteggiato delle luci di stelle e pianeti.  
Un abbaino che non avrebbe dovuto esserci per una ragazza che non avrebbe dovuto esistere.  
Però il Dottore sapeva che la TARDIS non aveva creato quella camera da letto per compiacere Clara. Era un dono per lui, un’indulgenza nei suo confronti, un modo di dirgli: «Malgrado tutto sono al tuo fianco e accetto le tue scelte».  
La TARDIS non amava Clara, proprio come non aveva amato Jack. La TARDIS non poteva amare un certo tipo di anomalie e sapeva anche meglio di lui che quel tipo di anomalie quasi sempre portavano solo guai immensi, problemi, dolore e spesso terribili lutti.  
Ma Sexy sapeva anche di cosa lui aveva un disperato bisogno e quindi aveva allestito la stanza in modo che Clara potesse comunque sentirsi a casa. Solo perché lui aveva desiderato di farla sentire a casa.  
Ecco il vero motivo di quel curioso sottotetto.  
Del resto, era giusto così – sì disse il Dottore – aveva tutto il senso del mondo: un abbaino impossibile per la ragazza impossibile che viaggiava con un uomo impossibile sul più impossibile di tutti i mezzi di trasporto esistenti.  
E lui ci teneva davvero che Clara si sentisse a suo agio al suo fianco.  
Non importava se lei era un pericolo e se era quanto di più diverso da Amy potesse esistere, perfino nel modo di dormire.  
Era stata proprio Amy a insegnare al Dottore una delle lezioni più preziose mai ricevute in mille anni di esistenza: il ricordo e la memoria possono compiere piccoli e grandi miracoli.  
La memoria è potere e quando è indirizzata dall’amore diventa una forza immensa.  
In un certo senso quella era l’eredità di Amelia Pond e lui sentiva di doverla onorare.  
E non gli pareva un caso che le prime volte in cui aveva incontrato Clara, prima di perderla, lei gli avesse chiesto di ricordare.  
Quindi era giusto che Clara fosse lì, anche se Amy invece non c’era più.  
Faceva male ed era una consolazione ed era giusto così. O quanto meno lui se lo augurava con tutta l’anima.  
Inoltre aveva promesso a Clara che non l’avrebbe semplicemente usata per provare a dimenticare qualcun altro e intendeva mantenere la promessa. Non voleva che Clara si sentisse come a suo tempo doveva essersi sentita Martha e, almeno su quel punto, non intendeva mentirle.  
Del resto provare a non soffrire per una perdita tenendosi accanto un nuovo compagno aveva sempre funzionato fino ad un certo punto.  
Provarci dopo aver perduto Rose, ad esempio, era stato un piccolo disastro.  
C’erano dolori che potevano guarire sul serio solo se prima li si soffriva fino in fondo.  
Quindi lui non avrebbe finto che Amy e Rory non gli mancassero da morire, non avrebbe mentito a se stesso riguardo al fatto che in parte stava evitando River perché vederla lo faceva sentire ancora più in colpa, e non avrebbe smesso di indossare gli occhiali di Amy ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno.  
Però avrebbe donato a Clara tutto se stesso e avrebbe cercato di evitare più che poteva il ripetersi degli errori del passato.  
L’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro, o almeno le avrebbe mentito il meno possibile al riguardo.  
E per tutto il tempo avrebbe continuato a pregare che nella sua postfazione d’addio Amy non gli avesse solo detto una bugia pietosa, e a sperare di meritarsi un giorno il perdono che lei gli aveva già accordato.  
Non c’era altro che potesse fare, a parte continuare a vivere e a sperare che un domani, finalmente, guardandosi allo specchio avrebbe rivisto su di sé quel bellissimo, infuocato, inconfondibile  color rosso-Amelia.  
    
  



End file.
